


The Change (Traducción)

by Sthefy



Series: Roseward fics [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Het, Mentions of Rape and Violence (canon), alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Rosalie Hale se despertó, se encontró con su vida transformada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712168) by [Eye_Greater_Than_Three](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three). 



> Apenas leí esta belleza, supe que tenía que traducirla. Desde mi punto de vista, éste sería el comienzo de un What If perfecto. Y bueno, para aquellas personas que no lo saben aún, les comento que estoy realmente fascinada por el Roseward y que es mi OTP predilecta en este fandom, así que seguiré inundándolos de "amor fraternal" cuando menos lo esperen ;D
> 
> Lo curioso es que me tomó menos de un día la traducción, pero el fic lo había estado guardando para subirlo en una ocasión especial, supongo.
> 
> ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!~

Rosalie Hale abrió sus ojos. Podía sentir los dolores por todo su cuerpo. Nunca en la vida había sentido algo como esto; el dolor le recorría por todo el cuerpo, todo dolía y... se encontraba tan sedienta. Se sentía como si no hubiese bebido nada en semanas. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada y se detuvo: no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba. Esto no era su habitación - de hecho, ésta ni siquiera era su casa. Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron, escaneando la habitación, en busca de algún signo de _familiaridad._ Porque estaba lo suficientemente segura que no estaba en la casa de Royce.

Sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidos cuando aquellos recuerdos aparecieron. Recuerdos sobre esa noche. Recuerdos de Royce y sus amigos, violándola, golpéandola hasta dejarle por muerta. Ella debió haber muerto. Rosalie recogió sus piernas hasta juntarlas a su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que las lágrimas aparecieran. Esperó unos pocos minutos, pero no llegó nada. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, comenzó a enojarse. ¿Por qué no lloraba?

En su estado rabioso, Rosalie no se dio cuenta de que había tomado la cabecera de la cama, destrozándola. Y cuando finalmente comenzó a calmarse, se dio cuenta de la arruinada cama y de los pedazos de madera en su mano. Abrió sus ojos con horror y dejó escapar un sonido de asombro de sus labios.

Abrió su mano y veía como las piezas de roble caían. Alzó su mano frente a su cara, estudiándola, buscando alguna señal de algún corte de sangre o algo - _lo que sea_ \- normal. Algo estaba pasando, algo estaba _definitivamente_ mal con ella.

El sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras rompió su pensamiento. Enfocó su atención a la puerta, observando como ésta se abría. El Dr. Carlisle Cullen ingresó a la habitación. A medida que lo observaba, trajo otra ola de recuerdos a su mente.

Él le había conseguido como yacía en la muerte. Había tratado de salvarle antes de llevarla a algún otro lugar - probablemente, en su casa, lugar donde actualmente se encontraba. Entonces recordó el dolor, una sensación ardiente en su cuello. Rosalie llevó la mano hasta su cuello mientras continuaba recordando. Recordaba voces y sonidos de alguien -no, de tres personas- mientras argumentaban. El Dr. Cullen argumentaba con su esposa, Esme, y su hermano, Edward. Ellos habían comentado algo acerca de transformarla y demandaban una respuesta.

_"No podía dejar que muriera",_ había dicho Carlisle.

Carlisle la había salvado, pero algo de eso estaba mal. Ya no podía llorar y no había rastro de sangre cuando rompió la cama - de hecho, ella ni siquiera debió ser capaz de romper una cama, en primer lugar. ¿Qué era lo que Carlisle le había hecho?

Encaró al doctor con sus ojos repletos de confusión.

—Es una larga historia. —Declaró. Sus ojos se veían sabios, lo suficientemente sabios como para alguien poco más de sus veinte de edad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? —Preguntó Rosalie, sobresaltándose casi enseguida del sonido de su voz. No se suponía que su voz se escuchaba de esa manera.

—Te salvé. —Explicó Carlisle, caminando hacia la habitación.

Rosalie escuchó sus pisadas como si fuesen trompadas. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que me _hiciste_? —Siseó, sintiendo como su enojo crecía. Él le había hecho algo, pero no sabía el qué. Y ella necesitaba saberlo.

—Te transformé. —Él explicó. —Eres un vampiro.

Los ojos de Rosalie se ampliaron. Mordió su labio para no decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué pensarían ahora sus padres? No, definitivamente tenía que ir a casa. Sus padres probablemente estén muy preocupados por ella.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta sin emitir palabra. Tenía que llegar a casa. Carlisle la alcanzó y trató de detenerle. Y con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, ella se liberó de su agarre. Antes de que pudiese irse de la habitación, Esme Cullen y Edward Mansen se interpusieron en el camino.

—No puedes irte. —Dijo Carlisle mientras que Edward y Esme la forzaron un poco a entrar de vuelta en la habitación. —Para todos en la ciudad, tú estás muerta.

— ¿Por qué? —Ella demandó, volteando su rostro a Carlisle. Si pudiese llorar, ya tuviese la cara empapada de lágrimas. Su vida estaba arruinada.

—Te estabas muriendo. —Apuntó en respuesta, suavizando su voz.

_"Tal vez quería morir"_ , pensó. _"Nunca pedí ser un monstruo"_.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Edward dio un respingo. Ella luchó contra el deseo de serenarlo. Desde la primera vez que vio a Edward Mansen, Rosalie sintió algo, pero él no le prestaba atención a ninguna chica de la ciudad. Aunque nada de eso importa ahora, en lo que se refiere a Rosalie, él tenía parte de culpa, pero Carlisle era principalmente el culpable de todo.

—No podía hacerle eso a Edward. —Dijo Carlisle.— Él decidió que tuvieras una vida normal y feliz con Royce, para que así puedas envejecer y tener una familia.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero brillaron con una pizca de confusión y curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que Edward tenía que ver con todo esto? Algo hizo que su corazón se sintiera raro.

—Eres la compañera de Edward, cariño. —Explicó Esme, respondiendo a su pregunta muda.

Rosalie se volteó para mirar a Edward, prestándole completa atención por primera vez desde que él ingresó a la habitación. Él estaba frente a la puerta, mirándole con amor y cariño. Era como si realmente la _mirara_ , pero no simplemente a su belleza, la manera en la que estaba tan acostumbrada ser vista. No, era la manera en la que Vera y su esposo se miraban el uno al otro; la manera en la que Royce nunca le miró.

Rosalie continuó mirando a Edward mientras él daba unos pocos pasos hacia ella, a su vez que Carlisle y Esme dejaban la habitación, probablemente para dejarles a ambos algo de privacidad. Edward cruzó la habitación y se detuvo frente a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Rosalie se estremeció y se congeló por un momento, su mente evocando a Royce.

Aún así podía sentir todavía a Edward y escuchó el gruñido de su garganta. Movió sus brazos sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí, más cerca, como si envolviéndose alrededor de ella la protegería del mundo. La atención de Rosalie volvió hacia él cuando le permitió que acariciara su espalda, se apoyó en su cuerpo, descansando la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía agradable estar entre sus brazos, hasta sintiéndose segura, como si nada pudiera llegar hasta ella y nada más importaba.

—No quería convertirte. —Explicó, su aliento chocando en su mejilla. —Sólo quería que tuvieses una vida normal y fueras feliz con Royce en vez de pasar la eternidad junto a mí.

El corazón de Rosalie saltó ante la idea de pasar la eternidad con Edward. Sonaba bien. Y se dio cuenta que él preferiría renunciar a todas sus oportunidades con ella para que pudiese ser una humana y casarse con Royce. Él era de lejos egoísta en una manera que Rosalie no conocía.

—Sólo para ti. —Prometió Edward, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Los ojos de Rosalie se estrecharon en confusión. No había dicho nada en voz alta, ¿cómo es que lo sabía?

—Lector de mentes. —Respondió Edward entre risas.

Rosalie levantó la cabeza y se encontró mirando en sus profundos ojos color ámbar. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y los labios de él la conocieron con un beso.


End file.
